Visite nocturne
by mouthmouth
Summary: Helen est seule au Sanctuaire, mais un visiteur inattendu vient s'immiscer dans ses sombres ruminations...  Teslen NC-17


**Disclaimer**: J'avais demandé Jonathon Young pour Noël et j'ai eu une boite de chocolat... Je crois que je me suis fait avoir quelque part...

Bonne lecture^^

* * *

**Visite nocturne**

La nuit venait de tomber sur la grande bâtisse qui servait de refuge aux anormaux. Une fois n'est pas coutume, Helen était seule. Henry et BigFoot participaient à une convention de fans de manga à l'autre bout du pays et Will et Kate avaient été appelés sur un cas étrange en Angleterre. Aussi, Helen se retrouvait seule à veiller sur sa maison, chose qui ne lui était plus arrivé depuis bien longtemps.

En effet, depuis que Will et Kate avaient rejoint l'équipe, le sanctuaire était pour le moins animé. Ils émaillaient les couloirs de leurs disputes et leurs rires. Cela faisait du bien à tout le monde. En particulier à Henry. Après la disparition tragique d'Ashley, Helen avait eu peur qu'Henry ne se remette pas de la mort de sa presque soeur.

Helen aussi avait profité de la présence de ses nouvelles recrues pour se changer les idées. Mais jamais elle ne pourrait réellement surmonter la mort de sa fille, elle le savait. Elle jouait le jeu, maintenait les apparences, mais au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle était morte en même temps qu'Ashley.

Déjà, dans sa vie, elle avait cru mourir le jour où elle avait découvert la vrai nature de John. Mais, grâce à Watson, elle avait survécu, était allé de l'avant, mais cette fois, James ne serait pas là, plus jamais il ne serait à ses côtés pour la soutenir.

Lui aussi l'avait quitté, comme bien d'autres avant lui. C'était son sort, survivre malgré les épreuves, être là, vivre malgré tout.

Pendant un instant, elle avait espéré que John reste près d'elle, qu'ils surmontent ensemble la mort de leur fille. Mais encore une fois, elle s'était trompée. Comme à la grande époque de Jack l'Éventreur, John avait laissé sa soif de sang prendre le dessus. Certes, la Cabale n'était plus, mais pour cela, Helen avait du payer un lourd tribut.

Elle était entrain de ruminer de sombres pensées, assise seule dans la grande bibliothèque, un verre de vin à la main, quand Helen entendit vaguement frapper à la porte du Sanctuaire. Ce faible bruit, simple écho renvoyé par les immenses couloirs du Sanctuaire, la fit sursauter

Avait elle rêvé ou quelqu'un se trouvait réellement devant sa porte?

Il était déjà arrivé qu'un anormal se présente de lui même, mais cela restait quand même très rare.

Prenant l'arme posée près de la bouteille de vin, Helen se leva afin de découvrir qui se permettait de venir troubler ses lugubres ruminations. Traversant les longs couloirs du Sanctuaire, sa maison, Helen entendit à nouveau les coups frappés contre la porte. Visiblement elle n'avait pas rêvé, il y avait bel et bien quelqu'un devant chez elle.

Pressant le pas, elle arriva rapidement dans le hall. Prudemment, tenant son arme prête, elle entrouvrit la porte.

« Nikola! » s'exclama t elle surprise en ouvrant complètement la porte. « Qu'est ce que tu fais là? »

« Bonsoir à toi aussi ma chère, » répondit Tesla dans un sourire.

Helen lui jeta un regard noir, attendant visiblement une réponse.

« On ne peut plus passer dire 'bonjour' à une vieille amie quand on est près de chez elle? » demanda innocemment Nikola.

« Nikola... » dit elle menaçante.

« Oh très bien! Je suis recherché par... comment dire... certaines personnes qui n'ont pas apprécié les effets d'une de mes inventions, » expliqua t il blasé.

« Et tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que de venir te cacher chez moi au risque de me mettre en danger ainsi que tous mes protégés! Vraiment Nikola, la dernière fois ne t'a pas suffit? »

Les deux amis se perdirent dans leur souvenir de cette étrange journée dans les catacombes de Rome.

« Comme tu le sais, j'ai une très mauvaise mémoire, » répondit le vampire dans une moue. « Tu me laisses entrer? »

Soupirant, Helen s'écarta et laissa entrer son vieil ami. Après tout, il était le seul autre survivant des Cinq, en tout cas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas de nouvelles de John, et surtout il était le seul qui n'avait pas changé. Il restait lui même, toujours aussi arrogant et sur de lui. Horripilant aussi, mais cela faisait parti de son charme.

D'un geste Helen l'invita à la suivre et ensemble, ils retournèrent dans la bibliothèque.

« Les enfants ne sont pas là? »

« Non, je suis seule ce soir. »

Nikola la regarda avec un sourire. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et immédiatement, Nikola se servit un verre de vin alors que Helen buvait une gorgée du sien.

« Alors, raconte moi. »

« Que je te raconte quoi? »

« Ce qui t'arrive pour que tu ressentes le besoin de venir me déranger au beau milieu de la nuit. »

« Je te l'ai dit, des commanditaires mécontents. »

« Mais encore... »

« Il n'y a rien de plus, une expérience qui à mal tourné et ils m'en tiennent pour responsable. »

« Arrêtes de te foutre de moi Nikola, si tu as foiré ton projet ce n'est pas un hasard. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait que tu leur fabrique? »

Nikola regarda Helen quelques secondes, étonné par le langage qu'elle venait d'utiliser. Visiblement ce n'était pas son premier verre de vin pour qu'elle perde sa légendaire réserve.

« Une arme de destruction massive, » répondit Nikola avant de boire son verre cul sec.

« Et? »

« J'avais besoin d'argent et j'ai accepté sans vraiment savoir ce qu'ils voulaient. Mais dès que j'ai comprit, j'ai saboté le projet. »

« Aurais tu une conscience finalement? » ironisa Helen.

« Oh ça suffit! Dis moi plutôt ce que tu deviens. »

« Comme tu le vois, toujours fidèle au poste, » répondit Helen dans un sourire amer.

Comprenant parfaitement ce à quoi elle pensait, Nikola glissa son bras autour des épaules d'Helen. D'abord surprise, Helen se laissa finalement aller dans cette étreinte rassurante.

« Si tu vas plus loin, je te met une balle entre les deux yeux, » le prévint Helen.

« Oh, je sais que tu le ferais, » répondit Nikola dans un rictus. « D'ailleurs, tu l'as déjà fait. »

« Tu essayais de faire renaitre les vampires! » se récria Helen.

« Je t'ai aussi dit que je t'aimais ce jour là... »

Helen le regarda perplexe, où voulait il en venir? Elle senti qu'il commençait à caresser doucement son épaule.

« Nikola... »

« Tu m'as embrassé ce jour là... »

« TU m'as embrassé! »

« Tu as apprécié, ne le nie pas. »

« Tu m'as prise par surprise... » répondit Helen en finissant son verre.

« J'ai toujours aimé prendre les gens par surprise, toi en particulier. »

Sur ces mots, ils se turent, leur regard fixé sur les flammes qui dansaient joyeusement dans la cheminée, baignant la pièce d'une douce lumière.

Chacun était perdu dans ses pensées, se remémorant les aventures qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble. Nikola n'avait pas cessé sa tendre caresse sur l'épaule de Helen.

Pour Helen, cette caresse était hypnotique. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas se laisser aller avec Tesla, qu'il profiterait de la moindre de ses faiblesses. Mais ce soir, elle n'avait pas envie de se tenir sur ses gardes, elle avait besoin de sentir que quelqu'un était là pour elle.

Dans un soupir, elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami, se rapprochant ainsi de lui.

« Serre moi dans tes bras Nikola. »

Sans se faire prier, le vampire se déplaça sur le canapé de manière à lui permettre de s'installer entre ses jambes et prit l'immortelle dans ses bras, enfouissant son nez dans les cheveux d'Helen.

Alors qu'il la serrait contre lui, il déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crane.

A ce geste, Helen se redressa. Depuis qu'il l'avait prit contre lui, elle avait senti dans son dos l'état dans lequel elle mettait son ami. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se trouvaient dans cette situation. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il la désirait depuis le jour de leur rencontre à Oxford, aussi ne se formalisait elle pas.

Mais, ce geste plein de douceur était nouveau. Jamais Nikola n'avait agit ainsi avec elle. Peut être avait il réellement changé?

Helen se retourna et plongea son regard dans celui de Nikola. Lentement, elle fit glisser sa main le long de la cuisse de l'homme assis près d'elle et la posa sur son entre-jambe qui ne cachait rien de son désir pour elle.

« Helen... » haleta Nikola.

« Chut... » répondit Helen en caressant doucement la bosse qui déformait le pantalon de Nikola.

« Arêtes ou je ne répond plus de moi, » souffla Nikola en crispant sa main sur le dossier du canapé.

Pour toute réponse, Helen s'empara de ses lèvres et s'installa à califourchon sur ses genoux.

Alors qu'elle passait le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres, souhaitant approfondir le baiser, elle se pressa un peu plus contre son membre, lui arrachant un gémissement.

« Helen... » grogna t il en s'écartant.

« Fais moi l'amour Nikola, » murmura Helen en le regardant dans les yeux.

Ce simple regard fit tomber les dernières barrières du vampire.

Dans un gémissement, il se jeta sur sa bouche, entamant un ballet des plus sensuels, mélangeant leurs goûts. Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient à perdre haleine, Helen avait commencé à déboutonner la chemise de Nikola, glissant ses mains sur chaque parcelle de peau ainsi dénudée.

Quand ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, Nikola réalisa qu'il était torse nu.

« Qui prend l'autre par surprise maintenant? » demanda t il dans un sourire.

« Qu'est ce que tu attends pour te venger? » répondit Helen dans un regard brulant.

Alors qu'il restait interloqué face à l'audace de Helen, cette dernière se redressa et, sous le regard de son compagnon, commença à déboutonner sa propre chemise. Une fois le vêtement au sol, elle revint vers Nikola qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, fasciné par la femme qu'il avait devant lui.

Une fois face à lui, elle entreprit de lui retirer son pantalon. Elle défit la ceinture avec une lenteur infinie, caressant de temps en temps son torse finement musclé de sa main ou de sa bouche, arrachant à chaque fois un gémissement à Tesla.

Quand elle eut retiré la ceinture, elle fit sauter un à un les boutons du pantalon. Ne quittant pas des yeux le visage de Nikola, Helen glissa sa main à l'intérieur du pantalon, caressant le vampire au travers du fin boxer qui contenait à grand peine son érection.

Ne tenant plus sous cette douce torture, Nikola se leva repoussant Helen. Il retira son pantalon devenu inutile et, d'un pas félin, s'approcha de sa proie.

Il l'accula contre un mur, se rapprochant de plus en plus d'elle. Une fois tout contre elle, il happa un de ses seins au travers du fin voile de dentelle qui les recouvrait encore. Profitant de la distraction de Helen, Nikola lui retira son pantalon et le shorty qui couvrait encore sa féminité.

Alors qu'elle glissait ses mains dans ses cheveux, il dégrafa enfin le dernier rempart à sa nudité. Reculant d'un pas, il la regarda. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il en rêvait, il n'en revenait pas que ce jour soit enfin arrivé.

Dans un sourire, Helen lui tendit la main et l'entraina vers l'épais tapis qui trônait devant la cheminée.

Dans un mouvement souple, elle se mit a genoux et fit lentement descendre le boxer qui couvrait encore la virilité de Nikola.

Quand a son tour il fut nu, elle l'entraina vers le sol. Sans protester, Nikola se laissa faire, s'allongeant de tout son long sur Helen. Il s'empara d'une pointe dressée vers lui, la titillant du bout de la langue, pendant que sa main se frayait un chemin entre leurs deux corps et commençait ses douces caresses.

A ce contact, Helen gémit, Nikola venait de le pénétrer de ses doigts et commençait un lent va et vient, au même rythme que sa langue sur son sein. Quand il sentit qu'elle commençait à se resserrer autour de lui, Nikola se retira et, sous les yeux mi-clos d'Helen, se lécha les doigts, goûtant ainsi pour la première fois celle qu'il aimait depuis plus d'un siècle.

Sentant que si elle le touchait, il franchirait immédiatement le point de non retour, Helen l'attira à elle, le plaçant elle même entre ses cuisses. D'un mouvement souple et rapide, Nikola la pénétra, leur arrachant un gémissement simultané.

Commença alors entre les deux amants une danse vieille comme le monde, alternant la douceur des caresses et la violences des coups de rein de Nikola, emplissant la bibliothèque de gémissements et de soupirs.

Alors qu'ils pensaient avoir atteint la symbiose parfaite, la jouissance vint les prendre, les entrainant sur la même vague de volupté, les laissant échoués, pantelants, couverts de sueur, ne formant qu'un.

Au bout de quelques secondes, quand il eut reprit son souffle, Nikola se retira et commença à se lever. Il fut rapidement stoppé par la main d'Helen.

« Je reviens, » dit il dans un sourire.

Sous le regard de la femme allongée devant le feu, il s'approcha du canapé et se saisit du plaid qui trainait sur l'accoudoir. Muni de la couverture, il retourna sur le tapis, invitant Helen à venir se blottir dans ses bras. Une fois qu'elle fut confortablement installée, la tête dans le creux de son épaule, il les recouvrit du plaid et tout deux se laissèrent glisser dans le sommeil.

Quand le soleil vint effleurer le visage de Helen, un mince sourire vint étirer ses lèvres. Péniblement, elle ouvrit les yeux et constata avec surprise qu'elle se trouvait dans son lit, dans sa chambre. Nikola avait du la déplacer pendant la nuit. Les images de la nuit précédente se mirent à défiler dans sa tête, accentuant son sourire. Parcourant la pièce du regard, elle ne vit aucune trace de Nikola.

Déçue, mais pas vraiment surprise, elle se leva et alla prendre une douche avant de descendre prendre un copieux petit déjeuner. Une autre vague de déception la submergea bien malgré elle quand elle constata que Nikola n'était pas non plus dans la cuisine.

Même si jamais elle ne l'avouerait, elle avait espéré le trouver près d'elle au réveil. Mais apparemment, il avait, encore une fois, été égal à lui même, égoïste.

Poussant un soupir résigné, cette nuit ne resterait qu'un bon souvenir, elle se prépara à passer une nouvelle journée seule à attendre que les 'jeunes' reviennent, quand elle entendit un bruit dans le labo d'Henry.

Prudemment, elle s'avança. Peut être Henry et BigFoot étaient ils déjà rentrés?

Elle glissa un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur et se figea. Il était là, travaillant sur un quelconque appareil électrique, comme toujours. Nikola Tesla, le génie de l'électricité.

A cette vision, un sourire vint étirer les lèvres d'Helen, il était là. Peut être avait il vraiment changé finalement...

**Fin**

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé...

Une p'tite review?


End file.
